Fright 169 Chapters 13 out of 16 chapters
by Redd Light
Summary: The plane that did not have a bomb threat, is hijacked and taken hostage and is threatened to be crashed into the Atlantic sea around France So 12 year old Nicole Lanti must help her new friend Leo Lardesurvive on Flight 169 soon to be destroyed? or saved


Fright 169 by: Bryce (Redd Light)

Special thanks to: My best friend shawn for giving me the idea. and to Steven King for making Langaleers.

Table of Contents:

Flight 143 or 169? -- Page 1-

Threat, or Reality?

The bomb threat

Reality hurts

Terror on flight 169

Doomed

Hope?

Time to rebel!

Crash site 169?

Landing the massacre. --

Chapter 1: Flight 143 or 169?

As i walked to the airport from the car, i wondered, there are two flights going to the area that i want, but, the flight,143,  
was said to have crashed once, but was repaired, or i can take the new flight 169, which is said to be cursed, but i dont know what to take! I guess i'll just take 143 since its not said to be cursed. "Nicole! wait up!" thats what i heared as i walked to the flight."?, ?! Jill?!" i screamed as i saw my long lost friend, "Its been forever! I cant belive this!", "Me either"  
We talked for what felt like forever, but we had to end the conversation so that we could make our flights. "So which flight are you taking?" i asked impatiantly, "Flight 169" she told me running like she had forgot something."THE CURSED ONE?!" I asked shocked in terror, "Yeah, i dont care what they say i just want to get to vermont quickly, what are you taking? 143"  
she laughed as she stared me in the eye. "Yes i am, i dont want to die today" i said knowingly, "Aww come on Nicole, its not haunted its just to scare people!" she said very angerly knowing i would try to escape this, "F-Fine but if i die i will come back and kick your sorry ass!" i said very angered. "So wheres pops?" Jill aksed, "I think hes getting his bags for the flight,  
"What flight is he taking?" Jill Asked, "169" I said laughing, "So he will be flying with us?!" Jill said with a sick look on her face, "Yep" i said laughing still. "God this will suck more than watching Step Brothers with him,eww, i think we all rem-  
ember what happend that day", "Ewwww i remember, he was laughing so hard no-one could watch the rerst of it..so embarasing,  
"I wonder Nicole, its been 7 years since 9/11, its kinda scarey going on this flight", "Yeah sorta" i wish i said that in a better mood because what would happen later would change all of our lives.

Chapter 2: Threat, or Reality?

"I told you to wait at the confession stand girls!" My dad Brian said as he entered the main lobby, "Hi dad we did for a while you never showed up so we left for a little while to get some fresh air" I Said as we entered the lougage department." Fine wait here while i put your things on the shipping deck", "WAIT!" i screamed as he took my things, "I'll take these don't worry dad", "I will worry because you are a little young to go there by yourself and you would'nt know what to do", "DAD! what is there to know but to put your things on there, show your passport, and get on?", "Fine but so help me god, if you miss this flight i will ground your little smart ass for a year!" Brian said angered, I missed the last flight a week ago. "Pass please" the flight attendant said as we gave our things to her. Behind me were some kids with black hair, i would say they were like emo's but no-one is emo, it's a stupid sterio-type. So as we entered he bumped into me and 'Accidentally' grabbed my ass, ooh i Slapped that little piggy bastard. He stared at me wondering what he did and smirked and giggled a bit. so did his other little piggy friends, or as i would say 'Butt buddies' so as we all entered the plane, i had to find my seat. When i finnally found it guess what? the pig that grabbed my ass sat right beside me. ooooh i wanted to slap him soooo badly. but i could'nt so i just sat and tried to stay calm. but i could'nt so i asked him "Why did you do that back there?", he looked at me blushing and he responds saying "I tripped while trying to give that nice woman my luggage", I felt bad for him so I stared at him for a few seconds and i respond saying "Well i deeply apologize for slapping you", he looks up and says "Dont worry about it, it happens alot", I just felt REALLY bad for him, he was not lieing, i was like a human lie detector, "Then why did you smirk and laugh"  
I asked shyly, "Because i laugh when people look at me, its kinda what happens when im serious"he responded not quickly but it did not take him a while. "Well, let me introduce myself, I am Nicole, kinda my first time flying" I told him shyly again,  
"I am Leo, Leo Larde" He responded, "Leo Larde? is that your full name?"I wondered, "Yep, i get teased for Larde, because as you can see I am overweight. im 13 and i weigh 230" he said back to me as if he was trying to get me to stop talking. "Wow, i weigh around160ish, and i am 12" I started acting shy, I still do not know why i acted like that. He smiled and said "nice to meet you Nicole", I blushed, STILL not knowing why, and I responded "Nice to meet you Leo" I smiled. "BOB WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" yeah this me im now narrarat'in this story, im Mikhail im russian, and im pissed, Bob, the new assistant manager of this damn aiport just informed me that someone has made a bomb threat for airplane 143!, so what does this mean? IT MEANS THAT A BOMB WILL EXPLODE ON THAT DAMN PLANE!, it is in the air at this time. oh damn oh damn oh damn oh damn oh DAMN!!!!, As I walked around cuss'in i finnally got the calmness to say "Bob does this mean that plane's go'in down?!", "Yes it does mike"  
, "ITS MIKHAIL!"I screamed as i knew that we could'nt do a DAMN thing to save that plane! "So what do we do now Bob? DO WE SIT AND WAIT FOR IT TO GO DOWN?!"I screamed as he told me "No it means we have to wait until they find something that could be classified as a 'Bomb'. "Fine i am telling you bob i will make you go on a bridge going backwards as you fall to your death if you are wrong!", "Fine, but we gotta go now if we want to save it later.", "Lets go then!!". So back to me then?, ok, so As they were checking for a bomb on the flight that I was GOING to go on, me and Leo kept talking. but as we thought it was mere lie, the people that give consessions tell us something that we were not expecting.

Chapter 3: The Bomb Threat

"Passengers, we are very sorry for this inconvenionce, but there is a bomb threat for flight 143, and they are ordering us to check each passenger to see if they are involved in this, as we said we are VERY sorry for this inconvenionce!" they told us all. "W-WHAT?! bomb threat on 143?! thats horrible!" leo said as he waited for inspection. "I was going to be on that flight"  
i told leo as we both started taking our jackets off. "Really? well thats scarey", "Yeah it is, i dont know if im just imagining things or what, but I think something bad is going to happen today" we both started getting on that subject, although that we did'nt even know what we were talking about, we still knew that we were getting into something we did'nt want to get into."so does this mean that you have deja-vu?", "Nononononono it does'nt mean that, dont worry it might just be stress and fear over taking my head", "Ok, i'm getting worried about you", "Dont be its just a headache. It was just a headache, but it was true,  
something bad was to happen that day. BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP! is what we heared as we waited for inspection. "OH MY GOD!" the woman that was checking for any relevince for the threat screamed. "Ok you sit right here you broad!, as for everyone else"  
BAM! BAM! BAM!, that was not a good sound to hear on a plane. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" I impatiantly asked leo. "I-Im not sure!"what I heard sounded like a gunshot. I turned around to see what was going on. what i saw was a dead stuartess. "! What happend"  
I asked as I was about to scream. "You just need to turn around and stay sitting" The man said back to me, although he wasnt really a type of man, more like a kid, like leo. "Leo?!, Leo come help us we need you to steal the items of all of these sons o' Bitches!" he told leo while pulling the corpse of the stuartess out of the chair. "W-What?! what do you mean steal the items!  
what are you even doing?! I dont want any part in this!" leo said as he stood up staring at the kid with the gun. "Please don't do this it isnt what god wants or anything!"leo said as he tried convincing the kid with the gun. "Fine, you'll die then!"he than put the gun at leo's direction and pulled the trigger. BAM!, I fell to the ground in pain. "Nicole?!" leo said as i fell "Take that! you dumb broad!" the kid said putting the gun back into his pocket. "You bastard!" leo punched the kid with the gun and took the gun throwing it down the row. "Now what are you going to do?!" leo asked as he smirked. "This" *SLAP* the kid then slapped leo making him fall. "Anyone else?" he than got the gun going down the row. "Nicole, stay alive damn you!" poof!  
I awoke as leo asked me, "Nicole, are you sure you are going to be ok?", "Huh? wait did'nt you get slapped? wasnt i shot?!" I sounded crazy, it was all a dream it seemed...all a dream. 


End file.
